What a Life Time
by Miroku's great ancestor-GIRL
Summary: After Sesshomaru loses his first mate saving rin from a deasese,Sesshomaru dose not know how to live on his feet instead of his knees,Annas last wish is that he mate rin but he has other plans.Will he change his mind?You decide with Reviews!1'st fic ever!
1. Defalt Chapter

Chapter 1:Falling

Never have, never will, I don't own Inuyasha.

By:A.M.H.

I was walking in my colidge dorm waiting for my friends to get home with the movies. I had begged for her to do it, you see it was my turn for laundry day. No way in hell was I going out in boxer shorts and a hospital shirt.

"Home." Said Caitlin soon followed by Ashley and Diane.Yeah, it was crouded but all in all it was nothing but a big party for me until ... midnight.

We had rented (although I didn't go it was my money, so I consider that a small microscopic piece of me)all three Inuyasha movies.

No sooner did we finish the first 2 movies and put in the third,ironicly, the electricity go out.

"For gods Sake! It's not even raining! I wanted to know what the hell was the deal on Sesshomaru! Why the hell he's so fucking cold all the time, I mean he is the sexyest Ice man I've seen!" I Yelled

"Anna chill out!" Diane said "After all,it's just a movie isn't it?"

Caitlin,Ashley, and myself just looked at her like she had was a murderer about to get to her next victom.

Then when the very second it turned midnight, we were all falling. There was a blue light surrounding us. It felt like we were drunk.

When we touched ground, we were outside, right in front of what looked like, a hut. Now I was pissed. This foul mouth of mine just brought us trouble.

"Okay! Where the hell are we , I swear the mothuh fucker who did this is tomarows minst meat! You thought I was pissed before! Think again!"

My friends slowly backed away from me, for fear of my temper. Or was it the man behind me.

"Deamon, why do you threat our village so?" said the villager.

"Deamon? You got a lot of nerve, I am only a deamon when I get drunk."

"Or, hungry, or tired or on her-" Comented Caitlin. Ashley had slaped a hand over her mouth.

The villager had left, I were just as much of a cry baby than any other girl, when I was mad.

"Well, this may seem crazy but I think we got sucked in the T.V." Ashley said.

With how weird things were, we just excepted that answer, although it didn't make any sense, we just tried not to think about it.

So there we were a week later, on the road complaining.

"Man, I so wish i had a spa or a sauna or somethin'" I Said.

"How about a trip to the mall and a peticure and a manicure." Diane said.

"Or a make over."I said

"Yeah." We all said.

Then, in the woodsy area we saw a hot spring. We all looked at it,and took off.


	2. We live, We die, We get reserected

Chapter 2: We live, We die, We get reserected.

I Don't own Inuyasha.

kids, lets try to review.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well any ways, we took a bath washed our clothes and sat there talking butt naked.

"So, what are we gonna do, Are we gonna figure a way out of here or are we gonna stay?" I asked, this used to be me and Ashley's dream, I never really learned how to let go of the past ..But life here was so hard. There were no medical treatments, so one of us could die of a cold.

None of said a thing, we wanted to stay, but we wanted to go.

Well we were spotted by a man, a drunk man.

"Hello, you waitin' for someone t-to take ya away." said the man.

He was lookin' strait at Diane. He took 2 advancing steps until Ashley knoked him out, took his sword and tossed it to me. I was the only one who knew how to use it.

Our clothes were dry so we put them on.

'Bout 3 or 4 hours later we ran into Inuyasha, we played stupid and acted like we had never heard of him or anyone else for the that matter. They asked if we would join them. So we said yes. 2 or three months down the road, we ran into Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked at Diane, Ashley, Caitlin and me. I didn't care if I had the worlds biggest crush on him, this was just getting annoying.

"You have some kinda starrin' problom or somethin'?"

His little imp walked upp and had the nerve to say:"How dare you talk to lord sesshomaru like that insolent wench!?"

"Very easily mind you, and I'm not the wench that would be Kagome, and you are insolent."

"Hey!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled.

"What!? It's the truth! beisdes you are rather like a servent being so niev and all."I said.

Everyone but Sesshomaru,Jakken and the girls in my group scoffed.

"Anna," Caitlin said warningly"What did I tell you about starting fights?"

"Er....don't" I said, she and Diane were my consience, Ashley however, was a different story.

"That's right"Said Diane.

"You guys treat me like a lil' kid."

"Only cause you act like one."

Mean wile the fight had started and we were bickering about how much of a kid I was.

THe fight had moved to where I was pouting my brains out. Then I found a sword at my throat.

"Aw crap." I said

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay Kidies review!


	3. Ransom

Kidies, I'm workin' fast for you, so theres a catch, you need to review. Please reveiw. If you have any suggestions about the story do it.

I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 2: Ransom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anna!" All my friends said at once.

"Shut up! this ain't a Soap Opera so stop it! I"m not a little kid I can take care of myself and you guys know what will happen if I die!" I said. Yes, I was bluffing, but hell would you come up anything else in that situation! They got the idea so they played along, a few were terrible acters so the ones that were good they played along, as for me, I'd like to thank the accadamy.

"So, fluff ball, watcha gonna do now, you gonna try to fry me to a crisp, however that won't work. nothing you have can kill me."I said.

"I can smell when your lying." he said.

"Are you sure your not getting rusty ol' man." I said.

Every one was staring, I thoght at any time my friends would drag out a couch from no where and popcorn to.

Sesshomaru looked at me odd, he was confusd, to him he didn't seem old, right now he did to me. I mean, he was atleast 500 years older.

"Wench." He seemed to be in shock still cause called him old. I could swear he had brain damage from that.

The next thing I knew every thing was dark.

When I woke up I was chained to a bed. I was drenched, and I wasn't waring clothes.

Some one was touching me, slowly the persons hands drifted downward, chest, stomach, my private area. I would have pulled away or yell out but I couldn't. I could open my eyes, that was it, so I opened them.

It was Sesshomaru. He was rubbing me, it felt good, real good, but still this rape.

"No." It was all I could manage to say, it was almost no voice in it.

"Why? You like it though and so do I, you'll get used to it woman."

He got on top of me and we danced.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's where I am now, still chained to the bed, now I'm going to let the auther tell the story.

He had tooken her body, he got angry when he found she was not vergin, so he was rough, that it bothered Anna though.

Anna, after a night like that would have probably have been out like a light, but she couldn't fall asleep.

Anna looked at Sesshomaru who had awakened recently. He was watching her intently.

"So I take it I'm some kind of ransom."Anna said.

He nodded.

Anna sighed. This had happened before, it's how she was put into japan, also she was raped then too.

"I'm getting rather sick of this, if you wanted the tetsaiga from Inuyasha you should have gotten Kagome, not me, he won't come, in fact we were sort of enimes. So your efforts were in vain." Anna said.

He looked at Anna with his eyes glowing red, claws dripping with poison, and his teeth bared.

"Sucks don't it." Said Anna.

It was silent for a few moments then he seemed down to earth again.

"Oh really now, well then you can be my concubine. This time, I'll make you scream." Sesshomaru said.

0Even when the poison wore off she didn't make a sound, she enjoyed it, but she was quiet.

"Nice try." Anna said

"Hn." Sesshomaru replyed

"Maybe you are getting old." Anna said.

"I did here you make little sounds." He said.  
"I don't think that counts as screaming." Anna said

"Sleep." He commanded.

"Cry baby."She said.

They slept.

Kids, please reveiw.


	4. prisoner

I Don't own inuyasha jeez how many times do I have to say this!

Chapter 4: Prisoner

Warning darker chapter.

I am going to be writing in first person again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well when I awoke a second time, I found that I was alone.  
"Great," I Said. "No food, no water no freedom."

I was stuck to a bad smelling bed, and naked for that matter. I heard a man talking to what was a person begging for there life.

"Please sir please! I did it for my wife! She needs this!" Said the man , it looked like he was holding a bag of herbs.

"That woman in the corneris not your wife, she is lord Sesshomaru's concubine. Your wife died days ago, you shall be with her in a matter of seconds." Said the gaurd.

"NO! SIR DON'T NOOOOO!" The man was screaming at the top of his lungs now, it was hurting my ears. Suddinly the man's screaming stopped.

"What a nut job."I commented.

All the sudden a cruel pain came accross my face.

"Shuttup wench!" Screamed the gaurd, with his breath in my face.

"Yuck! what did you eat! You need to go to the dentist or something 'cause that could kill a person, and think about your girl friend when you kiss her, poor gal." I said.

I was hit again, again, and again.

He hit me till I heard a voice say "Enough!"

"Lord S-sesshomaru, I was teatching this wench a lesson." Said the gaurd.

"Yeah well I'll teatch you a lesson about oral higene." I Commented. the gaurd growled but didn't strike.

"Woman, you should watch your tone in front of Lord Sesshomaru." The gaurd said.

"I would but I can't see sound waves, I'm not as loud as that guy who was screaming his head off like a girl who had her tit ripped off."

The gaurd said nothing but:"You are a prisoner here, you will do as told."

"No offense anything, but I was considered a rebel before I came here, what makes you think I will be any different here?"

The gaurd smiled a sick one."The amount of pleasure you will be reseaving."

I said nothing, because one tall figure behind him with glowing red eyes.

The gaurd tried to touch my breast, but before he could his hand was cut off.

"Do NOT touch what is mine." Said Sesshomaru.

"Y-yes my lord." Wimpered the gaurd in pain.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short chapter today because of the shortage of reviews, they will get shorter if I don't get reviews, if I get no reviews, the story will stop completely until I do get some reveiws flames welcome.


	5. Blood, sweet, sweet blood

I dont own inuyasha

chapter 5: Blood, sweet blood

---

It was 16 years later Sesshomaru had mated Anna. Anna had died 3 days ago. Caitlin ,Ashley, and Diane had found a way home. So they went home yesterday finding no reason to stay. Anna had died saving Rin. Rin was now the age of 20. Anna's last words still rang in his head, as another tear ran down his face as he burried his face in Anna's pillow.** FLASH BACK**

_"Sesshomaru," Said Anna in agony. "Are you there."_

_"Yes, love, I'm here, please stay awkake." Sesshomaru said almost choking on tears. Rin was standing in the back ground tending to her own minor wounds._

_"Se-sesshomaru, I-I remember the first time we met, it was a little bit rocky at first...But then we fell in love, I'm sorry I coudn't give you any children though."Anna coughed twice as her own blood came out of her mouth._

_"It's fine, you'll be fine, I don't care if we had any children or not, I love you."_

_"Oh, Sess, I'm so tired, I love you."_

_"Don't go to sleep!" Sesshomaru was getting frantic, they both knew Anna didn't have much time left but he ignored it, to him none of this hell was real._

_"Sessho, I want you to do something for me."_

_"Anything." he cried in desperation._

_"I-I want you to love another as you have loved me since I can't be here, to love you. I love you I always will, but your more important than I ever was. I want you Mate a woman who you never loved like you never loved me but eventually will. I will love you forever NEVER EVER FORGET THAT, love R-." And with that Anna closed her eyes and went completly cold._

_"No.....NO!!" Sesshomaru was shaking Anna's cold body as if trying to wake her._

_**END FLASH BACK**_

He loved her so much. He could never love anyone as he loved her.

"Why? Why did you leave me? Was I that teribble to you? You must have hated me." Sesshomaru said to nothing at all not expecting an answer, however he receved one.

_"Sesshomaru I love you, I thought you promised you would never forget."_ Said her pained voiceas it ecohed in his head "I never did, I never will, never." He said to himself. He remembered how at first how sweet her blood tasted in his mouth when he had marked her.

He loved her, and her sweet, sweet, blood. He still loved her, and would never stop all though he would move on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, that almost made me cry several times while writing you people owe me for such a juicey chapter. Some of you are wondering why he didn't use the tensaiga, that is because it would not work. Don't ask me why, but the damned thing was broken. please don't Kill me Kuni! I Don'y hate you It's just I promised the people a Rin Sess fic! Trust me it wasn't very easy to me either! (Short chapter, no reviews.)


	6. What she meant

Chapter six: What she meant.

I dont own inuyasha

please review people, i want to know what you think! so i can improve!

-------

Sesshomaru's POV

Her last words, what did they mean? He knew it was some one they knew vey well, but did she think that someonecould replace her, she had always said she wasnt good enough for me.That woman would do such things because she thout Kagura and I were...together. I slept with her once why Anna and I were getting emotionaly envolved. I kept telling myself she's just a concubine and nothing more but that was a lie.

When I saw her that day when I came home that day after sleeping with Kagura...I realized the truth...The thruth was, I loved her.

**FLASH BACK**

_She was sitting on the rim of one of the stone walls in the garden area, smelling lilacs and roses, those were her favorites. She smelled sex on me. She hopped off the wall and aproached me. _

_"You are more of a mutt that your father, or your brother, I thought you had some honor in you, but I was wrong ever to think you and I were...ever could possibly be... never mind what I'm saying it dosen't matter I am no more than a concubine, our worlds are different I'll shut up now." She said. The look in her eyes was pure hurt._

_"I was wrong so wrong to think that I was ever allowed for anyone to care for me, just holding someones heart, just even for a second. It's just someting that I'm not meant to have." She said and was looking at her hands as if they were dirty or covered with blood._

_She walked away she stopped once and was about to turn but didn't. She continud walking away not saying anything hiding her sent looking at a box in her hand. I knew what was inside, it was a neaklace with a lavanger jewel at the bottom, she said it was a family heirlume. She Was supposed to wear it on her wedding day._

_"Why do you even care? A concubine's only emotions is lust and sleepyness." Said I._

_"Not this one, this one wasn't exspecting to be a slut all her life. I had big plans." She let out a sigh. "Was on my way to a life of luxtury and fame with a name in Fame instead of "hey you," or "Some girl". I was going to be in magzines, for god's sake I was in Harbored! but that all got thrown down the drain when  
I met you. It's all my fault for beleiving that I was good enough, it's like I have everything someone else wants and they have what I want but we can never switch places." Anna Said._

_"Anna...I- I....I don't love her, like I love you._

_She looked at me with eyes wide with disbelief._

_"Sesshomaru....I just...just can't, what will the others think...I don't diserve this._

**END FLASH BACK**

What did she mean, who was it she wanted me to love.

"She couldn't mean....No, she wants me to...Rin?"

Shorter chapters like I said, plus I'm tired, I'm gonna make a sucky ending if I don't get reviews.


	7. Dreams

Yay! My first review!although it was "..." It is still a review Thank you any ways. If I get more I'll make the chapters longer and longer. You know what to do.

I dont own Inuyasha

Chapter Seven: Dreams

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin's POV

I can't believe that lady Anna did that for me. She saved me, I thought he hated me....She even said so when she had some drinks when Lord Sesshomaru was away. It wasn't to long ago before she died either.

_FLASH BACK_

_"God hates me, I'm stuck with jealousy of a girl who dosent know she's in love with my man, and my man dosent know he loves her. He dosent know I love him so much, I have to give him away, he won't if I tell him to. There's only one way...to make him happy."Lady Anna said._

_I was soon to be on my death bed, Sesshomaru sama's sword won't on a person twice. He used the sword on us both. (A/N: In your face JT) _

_"What do you mean?" I said._

_"Rin Rin Little Rin. What I'm saying is I hate you, I hate you with a passion." She said._

_"Why?" I said a little hurt._

_"Because You love eachother but are to blind to see it."_

_I gave her a questioning glance. I loved Sesshomaru sama, but not like that, not then, but it hit me the moment she said:_

_"I can save you, but I'll need a few days."_

_"A-alright." She stood and walked away._

_END FLASH BACK_

SESSHOMARU'S POV

I am standing in the hall right outside of my study, the place Anna and I had shared our love many times.

"Rin." I called. in seconds she was in front of me.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama?" She said

"Rin do you know why she died that day?"

"No Sesshomaru sama."

"She saved you because I was so caught up in you and she couldn't do anything to make me happy. Or ease the pain. The spell was perfectly safe until I walked in. I must have startled her." I Said.

"Couldn't she give you a child?" She asked.

"No, Rin, she could not. It tore her apart when she found that out. She wanted a child so bad." I said

"Why are you speaking to me like this Sesshomaru-sama."

"Her last wish was for you and I to be.....Should I, should I cary it out? You and I both don't love eachother like that."

"Sesshomaru Sama, I'm sure she didn't mean anything like that, she was probably dizzy from the spell, she was rushed and it didn't work and that was her own fault, she..."

I can't beleive Rin said that...

"She what Rin... say it girl, do not hold back, you said that much and survived, lets see how long you can last."

"She commited suicide Sesshomaru Sama."

"No....She would not, never, she... would never." Rin knew this whole time. i should Kill her

"A few days before she said We loved eachother and there was one way to make you happy, had I known what she was talking about at the time...I would have stopped her."

Rin fell on her knees and began crying as I've never seen a woman weep before.

"Sesshomaru Sama.....I'm so sorry."

"Stop girl! Get on your feet! Quit it! You don't know anything you speak of! You are nothing but a human! A human who is nothing but a remindr of suffering and how things-" I stopped and I remembered our mating night.

_FLASH BACK_

_"I'm so sorry!" Anna cried. "I can't! I just can't Sesshomaru Sama!"_

_It was the first time she ever called me 'sama'.__I was stunned she called me that. She was actually showing respect,she was a rebel. Her spirit was so strong and I broke it into thousands and millions of pieces. She was dieing and I was the one killing her._

_"**Why**?"_ _I asked. I loved her and it was so obious she loved me._

_"I just don't diserve you. You can find better, for gods sake! I'm an outsider! How can you love an outsider! What about your honor! I'm a horoble person!" Before she could say more my lips were to hers._

_"Do you want me to die?" I asked._

_"No."_

_"Then why do you say this to me."_

_she looked at me sadly and said _

_"If you love another some day I'll do the leaving but in my dreams I'll see you soar above the sky, or perhaps the oppisite._

_END FLASH BACK._

Rin was still looking at me oddly she had stopped crying because of my emotional outburst and suddenly stopping.

"I think you may have been right Rin." I said then returned to my study.

Third Person.

Rin watched Sesshomaru walk away. Puzzled at his behaver and even more at her own. It was as if she was jealous of a dead woman. (A/n:J.t. you better be reading this! You promised you'd review! looks at audiance I'll let you enjoy now eh heh heh)

"Oh Sesshomaru Sama." Rin knew it was killing him and she hated Anna for this. Rin felt that Anna Didn't love Sesshomaru in the least bit.

Later in thier dreams.

Sesshomaru's dream.

It was the same room Anna was in when she told Rin she would save her except Anna was the one sick and dieing and Sesshomaru was the one who was holding her hand.

"Please let go Sesshomaru. I love you and all but please let go."Anna said. "Don't you know your killing yourself."

Then the possition switch from Anna being the one on the death bed to Sesshomaru.

"Let go and you will heal."Anna said

"I would rather die." Said Sesshomaru

A tear ran down Anna's face.

"Sesho....Please...don't do this."

"I can bring you back without the sword." He said. "I'm going to bring you back."

End Dream.

"I love you Anna. Can't you see that." Sesshomaru said. His heart was breaking. He was staring at the space that had not been empty in 16 years. Her sent was still there. A tear came down his cheek.

"I love you." He said again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK Now I'm stuck I don't know to bring Anna back or make it a rin sesshomaru story still. Please tell me In Reviews. No more chapters Until I get a reader's opion. That could be a while seeing as it was weeks before I got my 1 and only review, so you know what to do, this is my firs fic ever you know.


	8. Very Important if you like this story u ...

Okay here's what I'm gonna do If you say Anna/Sess fic. I'm gonna hook rin and kohaku up or rin and shipou, like I said before you decide. Ok kiddies? Well you know what to do. LET THE COMMPOTITION START NOW!!!


	9. One Body,One soul

"Walking through the rain,   
I'm going insane for you.   
Every gracful movent and everything you do,   
Is so beautiful.   
You are so wonderful.   
My Sesshomaru sama."   
Rin wrote yet another poem for Her lord.   
She wasn't going to give it him after all, she was 20 and knew what embaresment was. The spirit of Anna had been haunting her A lot latley. It was late so she went to sleep.   
Rin's Dream Anna was sitting accrossed the floor from her.   
"Rin..I need to tell you something."   
"What is it." Rin spat out.   
Anna flinched.   
"You want sesshomaru to love you, but he wants me back more than anything."   
The look on Rin's face soured.   
"I Know that!" she yelled. "Rin, settle down I know a way to resolve this issue. You and I could share a soul. We could make you emortal as I was. "Tis your desition child." Anna said seriously. "Ok." And so they Morfed souls. 

Short chappie today, But hell ! aTleast I updated! Well I wanted Anna to be hooked with seshie, But the reviewers wanted Sess/rin. now we all are happy. I'll try to update sooner next time!


	10. Sesshomaru's Discovery

I don't own Inuyasha. 

Chapter 10:Sesshomaru's discovery.

In the last chapter I forgot to thank all of the reviewers, so I say, Thanks .

Oh and there won't be any lemons for another few chapters. Oh and Riana Is Rin's new name considering the current condition of morfing souls with Anna.

* * *

Rin awoke in the morning. She felt strange. She could hardly remember last night. "That's right...we morfed souls." Rin said.

Rin realized this wasn't her voice, but Anna's.She looked down at her hands wich now had claws.

'wowie kido...seems to me thatwe are morfed in more thanone way...' Said Anna in Rin's head.

"Eeep!" Rin exclaimed.

'Chill out kido! It's not like your part dead body or any thing...although that dose sound pretty funny, but I wouldn't do that. Ok Rin get up and go to Sesshomaru sama.'

"O-ok.."

Sesshomaru was in his study still. He was looking through books for a safe way to bring Anna back. He heard a knock on the door.

"Who dares to disdurb this Sesshomaru?"

"Uh....Riana Sesshomaru sama."Riana Said.

That's not Rin's voice...thats Anna's. Thought Sesshomaru.

"Enter." He said hoping the best.

What he saw was a curvatios woman with long silky hair, hazel eyes, claws, and killer lips.

"Anna...." He wimpered.

"No....Riana, Riana is our name...We morfed souls last night ." Riana explained.

"Riana...." He stared dazed not sure of reality being real.

"Yes." She said.

'Kid I'm taking over for a few mmmkay.' The anna part said.(A/N:You know she said it kind of like the princible from south park)

There was a flash.

"Sesshomaru...It's just Anna talking here ok... I did this because you were falling apart. I still love you very much but If you fall apart like this there is nothing I can do."

Suddenly there was a crash. It was Okunami...A soul eater. (A/n:you know he kind of looks like those soul stealers but in my story Okunami is the god of them)"Riana." the awful god breathed. He stated to suck in....Riana's soul was devoured. But there was still hope as long as he didn't digest it they would be safe but the body would be dead.

Sesshomaru Took out the tensiega and slshed the giant creature with it. okunami crashed to the ground and died and hundreds of souls left the evil god's body.

One Soul came up to Sesshomaru.It was the soul of Riana.

"I shall see you in 500 years my love." Said Riana's soul.

"I shall."Said Sesshomaru.

* * *

Ok Don't forget to review. 


	11. Modern life

Ok...I had a feew errors with the chapter manager the other day...Now it's all fixed and all that other stuff. I know story's kinda corny but hey you have to start somewhere. And I deciced to elemenate Anna. If you want her back, review.

* * *

Rin, A fifteen year old girl got up from her bed. Since she hit the exact age of 6 she felt out of place. She was a modern girl, and very beautiful. She had even suspected her teatcher...Mr.Takanda of making moves on her. It was kinda creepy to her. He looked a lot looked a toad and was really short.

She was one of the top students in the school. Her parents were thrilled but they wern't nearly as thrilled as when there real child got a D on his finals.  
Those parents weren't her real parents.  
They were her aunt and uncle. Her Mother was murdered in their apartmant and she had never had a father. Rin used to have a big brother but he died of cancer.

She was abused by her Uncle. He got 'stressed' you might say. Her Aunt worked and they were about to get divorced. He was caught cheating. They were still screaming at eatchother from last night. She learned how to ignore it.

"Toni! I am leaving and I'm taking Rin and TJ with me!" Said her aunt Angel.

"Well no you won't You WHORE"  
"Whore?! Whore?!Your calling me a whore!? Exuse me but I wasn't the one caut cheating on my spouse after 15 years of marrige!"

"Angel we can work this out." Said toni

"No, I saw the bruses on Rin."

"that little bitch told you didn't she!"

Rin cringed knowing he was going to kill her. He had always threatened her ,now it really was going to happen she thought.

"Toni, toni, put the gun down"  
Rin's eyes widened. TJ was safe, he was at a friends house for three more days.  
**"TONI PLEASE PUT THE GUN DOWN!"**

After that Rin heard 2 loud gunshots and could hear Her Uncle toni coming up the stairs to her bedroom.

'God please save me. God please save me.'rin thought.

Uncle Toni came crashing into the room.

"Now, now little Rin. Be a good girl and take off your clothes.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! What will happen, will Rin be saved or will the unthinkable happen. Review to Find out. seriously people. I mean it. If you want another chapter your going to review. I'm not shitting you, yes I'm a bitch.


	12. my mate

First off I'd like to thank Keeper-the-triforce for the warm welcoming back. Second if you don't like my spelling oh well. atleast you get a story.Some of the best stories I have read on this website have the most horrid spelling you would ever see.

"NO!" Rin screamed.

"That's it you little bitch!"Toni said

Toni was about to shoot then-

"You will not touch my mate." Said a man with long,white hair with a beautiful face with magneta stripes on each side of his face, you could only guess who it is.

sorry all short chapter something really magor just popped up. 


	13. home sweet home

I don't own inuyasha, all those chapters without sayig that! I almost gota lawsuit! I admit I want to own them and there's going to be a familiar someone in this chapter!

* * *

When Rin awoke she felt hersrlf floating.She looked down, She was floating! And was in that handsom man's arms.(A/n:hansdom is an understatment, eh gay men and strait ladies?) 

'What the...' Rin thought."Who are you"  
Suddnely a flash of memories came flashing before her eyes.  
'Sesshomaru sama, i want to stay with you forever'  
'What I'm saying is rin, I hate you'  
'I will see you in five hundred years'  
"Do you not remember Rin?" Asked Sesshomaru "Sesshomaru sama?" She asked.  
"Yes Rin, it is I"  
"Where is Anna"  
"We...weren't meant to be"  
"Why Sesshomaru-sama"

"She had a lover, she had fame, she said "I loved you, but that was years ago"

"I'm sorry Sesshmaru-sama."

"Rin there is no need to be sorry."

"But ---" Before Rin could say any more his lips were on hers.Intwined in sweet ecastity. He bit her lip, she gasped. He took this as an opportunity and stuck his tounge in her mouth. When they pulled away for some much needed air,Rin wimpered.

Suddenly the had landed.

"Where are we Sessomaru sama?"Rin asked

"We are at my home."He replyed

The House was large, it wasa four story house with rose wood double door for an enterance.

They entered the house. There were hard wood floors and antiqes everywhere. There was one piece that seemed s famliar. She was staring at it trying to remember.

"That was _her_ comb, she let you use it all the time as a child." Sesshomaru answered as if reading her mind.

"Oh."Rin replyed.

"I shall show you your quarters."Sesshomaru said quickly changing the subject.

It was on the 3rd floor next to the master bedroom.

* * *

"Wow"Rin said. It had been three days since she was moved there, and she still couldn't find her way around! She was currenly lost between the bath house and the kitchen.

"Oi!" A male voice said behind her.

* * *

Well that's all for today, you know I love leaving you hanging like that! Mwhahahahahahaha! ;D until next time, oh and thanks again for reviewing Keeper-of the triforce! you all know what to do if you want another chapter! P.S. oh and If you want kagome in here to say something. 


	14. Hello old friends

Disclaimer:If i owned them... don't you think i would be a little bussy for this.. nah i could make time for you any day.

HERE IS MY EXUSE FOR NOT UPDATING: My computor had a virus and Ihad to get another.(lame but simalar to the truth)

But what the hell am i waiting for! I need to make this master piece!

Chapter 14:Hello old friends

"Oi" siad a boy behind Rin. She swiftly turned aound to see who this was as to so boldly scare the livin' crap outta her.

"Lord Inuyasha?" she asked. Her eyes must of been as big as suacers. He looked the sme except for the attire. He wore a red T-shirt with blue jeans, he still wore the fang neaclace and now a wedding ring.

"But... how could she of survived that long?" She thought. As if On Quea happy overhyperactive Kagome. She looked different. She had silver streaks in her hair as well as fangs and claws.

"Well... that Certainly explains a lot."Rin thought

"Rin Is that you..." Asked kagome.

"Yes"Rin answered

"It's been quite a while...hasn't it?" Inuyasha asked akwardly

Rin Nodded her head

"I see you and Lord Sesshomaru have patched things up.."

"Uh...yeah...sorta.."he replied

"Let's not be strangers here people!" Kagome said .

There was a tense silence.

The truth was they were strangers. Anna was avery worried woman...but very compassionet at the same time. Her worries were not of Sesshomaru betraying her so much as kagome purifing him. She loved him so much.

"So your married now"Said Rin.

"Yep!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"Any children?" Asked rin

Inuyasha blushed.

"One on the way."said Kagome. Now that she mentiond it..she noticed a slight bulge in Kagome's stomach.

"That's sweet." Said Rin.

A servent suddenly came telling them lunch served.

IN THE DINNING HALL

Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table. The room was absolutly beautiful. There were portraits of his grace upon themarble walls, the floor was cherry would,polished to perfection might I add:and the table was a rose colored glass. Absolutly gorgeous.

"Rin, we have things to disscuss." Said sesshomaru.


	15. Lovers colide Part I

I don't own inuyasha.

Review! Lemon next chapter as promised!

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin said nervously

"You remember when I first saw you in your former house don't you?" Sesshomaru asked.

He sat at the head of the table with hisleggs crossed. He wore a black baggy shirt that said ' I survived ' And blue jeans. He wore no shoes or socks.

Rin slightly blushed at his question.

"Y-yes?" She said rather unsure of herself."Y-you said I-I was your m-m-mate."

He Nodded.

"I meant it." He said.

"W-what!" she asked. She coulden't beleive her ears. The high and mighty Lord Sesshomaru? Her mate? 'Surley' She thought 'he must be fooling with me...I'm unworthy'

"I-I meant what I said ...Rin."

Rin's heart was beating fast but slow,hard and steady, fast and slow. She thought of it exploding. She felt as if she were floating.

"Are you sure lor-" Rin's sentance was cut off by Sesshomaru's firmlips on hers.

It was almost forcfull in a way but equealy arousing.Rin moaned in his mouth. He took the oportunity to put his tounge in her mouth. He suckled on her tounge urging her to put her tounge in his mouth. She pulled back in desperate need for air.

"Oh Sesshomaru!" Rin panted.

Sesshomaru pushed Rin down on the table on her back.

THe battle for pleasure began

Until next time kiddies! this is rated R for a reason I had better get good reviews!


	16. Lovers colide Part II the end

I Don't own inuyasha.

Ladies and gentle men, i fear this is the last chapter of our story. It has only been joy writing for you. I will make a sequeal on anna's veiw.

Rin's breathing was erotic! All she could think about was the fact her lord and master was atop of her. He was kissing her mouth. Tounges battling for domonince, his fanges were scraping her lip.

"Oh Sesshomaru!" Rin cried in a whispery voice. He groaned in sheer pleasure. Slowly, he slipped his hand under her shirt.

Rin gasped.Sesshomaru smiled.

Soon with in time both were nude and and sweating.

He slipped his self in her entrance. She moaned in pleasure.

"Oh, no Rin...the pleasure is all _mine_" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear.

"OH GOD!" Rin cried out as he started thrusting in and out.

"_Yes_" he said.

HE went faster and faster until they both exploded in pleasure.

"I love you Sesshomaru..." said rin

Sesshomaru smiled...he could of sworn he heard the wind whisper...

_"Not as much as I Little rin..."_

_The end_

sorry the chapter was so short and the lemon was so crappy, but any ways review if you want a sequeal on anna's view of her sixteen years with sesshomaru and when she was reincarnated...or was she...


	17. authors note

Okay now kiddies, anybody and everybody , tell me if you want me to make a seaqueal on anna's life as a child and her life with sesshomaru. Please tell me. Anybody who has ever read this fic, please review and tell me, i'm begging here, this ain't good for my ego and the author needs her ego to make her spunky an dwrite good fics!

Asta la vesta my precious fans, also i would have never made it with out you guys.


End file.
